Pirates of the Caribbean 2: Jewel's Return
by Jewel-Sparrow
Summary: Jack Sparrow and his crew, onboard the Black Pearl, search for Jack's sister, Jewel, who was onboard the Pearl when he had first gotten the ship 10 years previous then was given a similar fate to his own after he was stranded.
1. Default Chapter

Preface

"Jack!" Jewel Sparrow screamed as her brother walked the plank of his own ship. She struggled against the restraints of her brothers first mate, who was holding her back. Barbossa threw her to some of the crew hands, who dragged her into the cargo area and locked her in. She sat there, enraged as she heard Barbossa give the crew orders. It pained her deeply to see her brother ship, The Black Pearl, being run by the person who led the mutiny against him. How long Jewel had been locked in that room, she could not say. But after what seemed like years later to her (which was really only three days), Barbossa had her walk the plank as well, leaving her on a slightly populated island, which was more than he did for Jack. Jack was stranded on a deserted island with nothing but his hat, sword, clothes, and a pistol with one bullet in it. 

"Barbossa, you won't get away with this! Jack will get his ship back, mark my words!" she yelled as the Pearl disappeared from sight.


	2. Ten Years Later

Chapter 1: Ten years later (Jewel)

  
  


Jewel Sparrow lay on her hammock on Shadow Island, her eyes open, one leg hanging off the swinging bed. On her stomach a small animal is curled up. This small creature is Jewel's monkey, Maika. She was thinking about nothing in particular. 

Although no one knew, Jewel Sparrow was a pirate, which could be easily given away by the "P" burned into her right arm. She could also easily be identified as a Sparrow by the tattoo above the "P" of a sparrow flying above an island. She and her brother, Jack, both got one just before Jack acquired the Black Pearl ten years before. She covered these marks up with her long-sleeved, dark blue shirt, which the sleeves went about three inches past her fingertips and the shirt itself was like a short dress on her. Over this she wore an ankle length, sleeveless, grey duster that was made of a thick material. She wore brown, baggy pants, with a belt from which hung her change bag, her sword, and her pistol. Her hair was dark brown and had numerous hair wraps, beads, and braids in it. She wore a bandana on her head that covered half of her forehead, the whole top, and ties behind her head. On her feet were brown leather shoes that were extremely comfortable. Standing at 5'6", she was about three inches shorter than her brother. She had dark brown, tantalizing eyes that were almost hypnotizing. Her voice was soothing to listen to, and she always smelled of a mix between rum (which she always drank) and strawberries (which she always ate).

As the shadows of the trees around her grew longer, Jewel grew more and more restless. It had been ten years since she'd seen Jack, and she missed him terribly. She missed being on the Pearl. She could sit on the side of the ship and stare off into space, feeling the wind blowing in her face. There was a certain freedom about being on a ship that she absolutely loved. She didn't like being cooped up on a island for so long. Jewel closed her eyes, and soon enough she fell asleep. 

A couple of hours later, she was awaken by the sounds of screaming and cannons going off. She jumped off her hammock, making sure Maika was okay, took the hammock down as quickly as she could, shoved it into her bag, which had some food, rum, an extra clothes in it, and threw it over her shoulder. She called to Maika, who scrambled up her shoulder, and ran towards the screaming. If that's what I think it is, I should either be very happy or quite scared. She thought. As she got to the other side of the island, her thoughts were confirmed. Floating just offshore was the Black Pearl. And standing on shore, tall and proud, was Jack Sparrow. 


	3. On the Pearl

Chapter 2: Jack

  
  


Jack stood at the bow of the Black Pearl, looking out over the water. "Gibbs!" he yelled to his first mate.

"Yes Captain?" Gibbs said, jogging over to him. 

"I need to find out on which of these little islands I can find someone, savvy?"

"That might take a while, sir," Anamaria, a member of Jack's crew, said as she walked by them. 

Jack gave her a sarcastic smile. "Yes, thank you Anamaria, I didn't know that." She rolled her eyes and continued on with her business. Jack turned back to Gibbs. "I heard tell from someone that my sister is on an island called something like shaman, or shallow, or-"

"Shadow Island, Captain?" Gibbs suggested.

"Yes, that's it, Shadow Island. Do you know which island it is?"

"Aye sir, I do. It's the one straight ahead."

With a nod, Jack made his way to the ship's wheel and made for the island. When they were close enough to it, he ordered his crew to drop anchor and go to shore. He followed them shortly thereafter. Years ago, he had lost his sister, who was 12 years younger than him, because his original crew had mutinied against him. He got wind, after being rescued from the island he was stranded on, that his sister, Jewel, had received a similar fate shortly after him. He had every intention of finding her.

When he finally reached the island, he stood on the shore. Looking around at the havoc being raised by his crew, he took out a small bottle of rum, which he always kept with him and took a swig of it. He walked up the beach a bit, looking around to spot the 12 year old girl that he remembered from ten years ago. After minutes of scanning the area, he was about to give up. Giving one look towards a small path, he began to look away, but his eyes doubled back to the path as he saw a young woman running towards the shore. Closer inspection showed that the woman had a bag on her back, a small monkey on her shoulder, and an outfit unlike most on the woman running scared. He also noticed that the expression on her face was not fear, but confidence mixed with a bit of anxiety.

No, that can't be - Jewel? He thought as he stood up straight, his rum still hand. The woman stopped for a minute and looked at him, and he knew it was her. Raising his bottle nonchalantly at her, he took another sip, hoping she would get the hint. Apparently she had, because a few minutes later, she started to walk towards him. 

When she finally reached him, Jewel raised an eyebrow. "Jesus, Jack. You look like hell."

"Thankies, Jewel. You look wonderful yourself." He took another sip. "I see you have all of your things. Good. Get in the boat and get yourself onto the Pearl before we leave without ya."

"Aw, ya wouldn't leave without me. You still have to round up your crew." she made her way towards the boat.

Jack watched her for a second, before Anamaria came up to him. 

"Captain, what exactly are we doing here? Running around like idiots for no apparent reason, or did you actually have a reason for coming to this small island?" she asked, seeming frustrated, as usual.

"I had a reason, yes. But you'll find that out when you rounded up the crew and gotten back to the Pearl." He turned around and went to the boat where Jewel had been standing. "Ready to go, love?" he asked her.

"Yea. But I could use some rum." she said, eyeing his bottle.

He looked at her for a second, trying to decide whether it would be worth wasting some rum for his sister. "One sip, love. That's it." He said, handing her the bottle. He didn't take his eyes off it for a second until she finally gave it back.

Minutes later, they were back on the Black Pearl. Jewel was asking him how it was on the island all by himself. 

"It wasn't easy bein' on my onesies, for all three days that I was. See, A group of people came after that. They were shipping all the rum they could carry across trade routes and whatnot. I hitched a ride with them and have been chasin' the Pearl ever since. Until three moths ago, that it, when I finally tracked her down and got her back. Got a whole new crew and everything." He stopped for a second, looking back towards the way he had come.

"Somethin' the matter, Jack?" Jewel asked.

"We left one behind, in America. Good kid, he was. About your age, if I remember right."

"What's his name?"

"Will. Will Turner."

"Not the son of -"

"Yep. Bootstrap Bill Turner. He's the one who helped me get the Pearl back. Lifted the curse on Barbossa and his crew so's I could kill the bastard."

"Barbossa's dead? And his crew? About bloody time! Kept me locked up in a blasted hole for three days, he did!" she said.

Moments later, the rest of the crew climbed on board. "Where to, Captain?" Gibbs asked.

"Port Royal, Gibbs."

"For Turner, sir?"

"Yes. Now get on with it."

About an hour later, they had fully turned around and were headed back to Port Royal.

"Here's the deal, love. I need you to go into Port Royal and find Will, savvy? You'll recognize him, looks exactly like his dad., he does. He's a blacksmith. That should help you some in findin' him." Jack said to Jewel, leaving her before she could object.

He took out his rum and went to take a sip, realizing shortly thereafter that Jewel had taken the last one. He threw the bottle over the port side of the ship then went in search of another. When he finally found one, it was near nightfall. He walked around the ship, not looking for anything in particular. What he found was his sister, sitting on the starboard side of the ship, looking up at the stars.

"Whatcha thinkin' 'bout, love?"

She shook her head, meaning either nothing or she didn't want to tell him. He didn't push her for an answer. Seconds later, Maika made her way over to Jewel, perching herself on Jewel's shoulder.

"How long have you had the monkey?" he asked, trying to make conversation.

"Three years, about." was her response. Her eyes never left the sky.

"Alright, then." he said, nodding to her, and walking away. Not quite the little chatterbox she used to be, eh? He thought as he went up to the ship's wheel. Every once in a while, he'd look down at her. What's she thinkin' about? He thought. "Okay, hands, drop anchor for the night, finish your duties, then off to bed with ya." he called, retiring to the Captains room. Looking at his maps, he realized they'd be in Port Royal by this time tomorrow. We made almost a complete circle looking for her. He heard a knock at the door. "Come in." he looked up as Jewel walked in. "What is it, love?"

"When are we going to be in Port Royal?"

"By this time tomorrow. You'll have to row in, love, cuz the Pearl can't be seen by those people. They'll arrest the lot of us, savvy."

"Yeah. Okay. And his name's Will. Anything I should know about him before I go get him?"

"He's got a girl as far as I know. She'll want to come too. Let her. Name's Elizabeth Swann." To this Jewel nodded. "Tell him your name, but nobody else, except for Elizabeth. He'll come easy enough, but the people of Port Royal know the name Sparrow as a pirates name, and they'll arrest ya for sure. Get some sleep, love."

As Jewel left, he smiled. Well, she's definitely changed. I can fix that. Get her back to her talkative self in no time. He thought as he put the maps away and went to bed.


	4. Seeing Jack

Chapter 3: Seeing Jack

As she stood there, looking at Jack, Jewel raised an eyebrow. He hadn't changed a bit from what she could see. She watched him wave nonchalantly at her, as though he had been expecting to see her at that exact moment. Walking towards him, she thought He hasn't changed a bit. 

As she got to him, she said, "Jesus, Jack. You look like hell." and she meant it. She raised an eyebrow at his sarcastic response. 

"Get yourself on the Pearl before we leave without ya." Jack said.

To this, Jewel laughed. "Jack, you wouldn't leave without me. Besides, you still have to round up your crew." But she walked towards the little boat on the shore that would take her back to the Pearl. Tossing her stuff inside, she turned around to look back at the island. Ten years I've been on this island. I'm gunna miss it. Man am I thirsty. She took out her own bottle of rum, and tried to take a sip, realizing that there was none left. Damn. She cursed in her head for a few minutes before Jack came over to her.

"Alright, love. Into the boat. We're going back to the Pearl." he said.

She thought for a second as she got into the boat. "I could use some rum, Jack." she said, looking at him.

After a few minutes of what seemed to Jewel as Jack thinking, he finally gave her the Rum, which didn't have to much left in it anyway. She took her sip, then gave the bottle back to him. 

Minutes later they were back on the Pearl.

"Jack, what was it like on that Island all by yourself?" she asked, curious because she was left on an island that was not deserted at all.

"It wasn't easy bein' on my onesies, all three days that I was." he said. And he told her of the people who were smuggling rum across trade routes and how they gave him a ride off the island. He also told her of someone they left behind recently, who's helped to kill Barbossa and his crew. ("Barbossa's dead! About time! Kept me locked up in a hole for three days he did!") This caught her attention, because when she was younger, this William Turner's father had been like a father to her. Being only 12, he looked after her in this world of cutthroat pirates. Bootstrap Bill to everyone but her, Jack, and Gibbs. To them, he was William or Mr. Turner. 

"Listen, love, there's something I need you to do." Jack said. He explained that he needed her to go to Port Royal and get Will."You'll recognize him straight away. Looks just like his dad, he does. He's a blacksmith."

Hours later, on their way to Port Royal to get Will, the crew of the Black Pearl buzzed with excitement. While this was going on, Jewel sat on the starboard side. She looked up at the stars, looking for constellations and thinking about her childhood. She was only 12 when she was thrown off the Pearl and into the wide world by herself, left on some island full of poor people, most of the women whores, and the men like hungry animals. Not nearly as bad as Tortuga, where she grew up before going on ships. She had been a pirate since as long as she could remember, mainly because she looked up to Jack and wanted to go with him, but partly because Jack didn't ant her to turn out the way most women turn out in Tortuga. He's take her on whatever adventure came his way next. She sat there for a good half an hour before Jack showed up. 

"Whatcha thinkin's about, love?" he asked her.

She just shook her head. Her ten years on that island taught her to keep her mouth shut about what she was really thinking. 

A minute later, Maika scrambled up her shoulder. She pet her and gave her a bit of a cracker she had in her bag. 

"How long have you had the monkey?"

"About three months." was all she said. She knew he was just trying to make conversation, but she wasn't her normal self lately. Usually, she'd be having long conversations with him about everything and anything. But tonight, she just wanted to think and get used to being on a ship again, surrounded by pirates.

With an "Alright then." He walked away, headed towards the Captains quarters. 

She watched him walk away. A few minutes later, after thinking about the conversation she'd had with Jack earlier, she went to his quarters.

"Anything I should know about this Will Turner?"

Jack explained about Elizabeth and not to use her name if possible except to Will and Elizabeth. Satisfied, she left the quarters and went down into her own. Lying on her hammock, which she set up earlier, she pet the small monkey on her stomach. Thinking about the day, she fell asleep.

The next day, she stayed in her quarters. Coming up only a few times, to get some air. She laid on her hammock, thinking of what she was going to say to Will and Elizabeth to get at least him to come. When she finally though of what to say, they were almost to Port Royal.


End file.
